Una parte de mi vida
by Ann.SxS
Summary: La mayor parte de mi vida me la pase buscando una venganza/Porque después de todo eran mi amigos ¿no?/ por algo dicen "La amistad es el mayor tesoro" ... Sasuke Pov s Mal summary denle una oportunidad Leve Sasusaku


**Esta es una historia que hace tiempo tenia pensado hacer pero no sabia como, tal vez la personalidad de Sasuke puede variar un poco.**

**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen**

**Espero que les guste**

**:::::::**

Es de noche y yo me encuentro en mi habitación, escucho como las personas hablan y se ríen por las calles de la aldea. Como los niños sin importar la hora juegan en el parque y pienso en como mis compañeros de equipo se reunieron a cenar. No es que no me hayan invitado porque aunque fue una rara invitación, si se le puede llamar así a un:

"¡Teme! ven a cenar con nosotros, no seas teme, dattebayo" por parte de Naruto, y un "Espero que vengas" por parte de mi compañera la mayor molestia de todas, Sakura.

Tampoco es que no los soporte, tal vez antes, pero ahora no me imagino como sería mi vida si esos chicos tan llenos de vida no se hubieran cruzado en mi camino, claro que jamás lo voy a admitir en voz alta primero muerto antes que decir algo así, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez se lo diría a una persona… o dos, aquellos que me apoyaron en la mayor parte de mi historia, que me hicieron sentir importante cuando yo no pensaba en más que en lograr una meta, en ese entonces la mas importante…

Porque después de todo la mayor parte de mi vida me la pase buscando una venganza que creí que llenaría el vacío que mi clan dejo, que por fin podría hacer justicia del daño que les hicieron y que me hicieron a mí. Y me vengue con la persona que más me quería proteger sin yo saberlo, mi hermano mayor Itachi.

Gracias a todo lo que conllevo la masacre de mi clan, viví un tormento, uno en el cual separaba a la gente que más me quería, porque yo ya no quería volver a sufrir lo mismo. Y cuando creí que todo estaba como debía de estar… llegaron ellos, mi equipo, _el equipo 7_.

La alegría que desbordaban aquellos dos chicos que tocaron en mi equipo era envidiable, y más la de cierto chico rubio que en un principio me pareció muy irritable, el que ahora es mi mejor amigo. Por no mencionar la capacidad que tenía para decir cosas sin sentido en segundos, pero gracias a eso y a su constante motivación comencé poco a poco a cambiar y a apreciarlo de verdad. Por otra parte se encontraba mi sensei Kakashi que nos apoyó y nos motivó a su manera aunque al principio lo vi como un inepto (la primera impresión siempre cuenta).

Por último se encuentra mi compañera de equipo, la chica que antes no soportaba, la que ahora es mi única amiga… Sakura, la persona en la que más puedo confiar y la que me confunde a sobremanera, esa chica la más fastidiosa, la molestia, la que nunca me deja concentrarme, la más comprensiva, la más alegre, la más generosa, la más h… creo que me estoy saltando de tema. Bueno ellos son los que me cambiaron a su manera…

Después de pensar que por fin volvería a ser feliz, regreso el motivo de mi venganza con más fuerza que antes, logrando que me fuera de la aldea, dejando a mis amigos y una sincera confesión.

Después de años perdido en la obscuridad, llego un rayo de luz, ellos me habían encontrado, y me trajeron de vuelta…

Meses después de mi regreso estoy aquí sentado en mi cama, pensando en mi historia y en las personas que la cambiaron sin querer. Aunque aún no decido si ir a la cena

Escucho que tocan la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos, bajo las escaleras hasta la entrada de mi hogar, no sé quién será a esta hora.

Abro la puerta y me llevo una gran sorpresa…

-Sabía que no irías- me sonríe esa chica pelirosada de la que anteriormente hable- así que decidimos venir aquí- completa señalando a mi mejor amigo, un chico rubio muy hiperactivo.

-Pasen- les digo y ellos solo me siguen de vuelta a mi hogar, ya no son necesarias las palabras para agradecerles, ellos ya lo saben todo, saben cuándo quiero decirles algo, por algo son mis amigos ¿no? Aunque yo no aun no pueda decirlo.

.

.

Después de todo dicen _"la amistad es el mayor tesoro"_

_._

_._

_._

Y yo ya lo comprobé

:::::::::

Espero que les haya gustado, acepto criticas y sugerencias :)

Algún reviews? son gratis :D


End file.
